Full Circle 2
by Bad Boy ver9.0
Summary: Ark Thompson finds himself on an island with nothing but a gun and no memory. Takes place during the same time as my next story.
1. Chapter 1

Full Circle 2

Summary: Ark Thompson finds himself on an island with nothing but a gun and no memory. Takes place during the same time as my next story.

Flashes. It's all he saw thru his closed eyes. Memories of events passed. A gun in his face. Screaming. Running. Pain. Coldness enveloping him. Then nothing. No memories before or after. He could feel himself sinking. He couldn't remember who he was but he knew this was the end. _'No. This isn't the end.'_ His eyes shot open, dark water surrounded him. He looked around and saw bright light above him, he kicked his feet and started swimming up. He clawed and kicked, his lungs on fire and desperately begging for air. He continued swimming up until the surface was just within arms length. He burst up from the placid water and gasped for air. He looked around and saw the source of the light: an island. He could see smoke rising from the island from several parts. "What happened?" He said aloud as he treaded water. He looked around and saw no other islands or landmasses he could swim to. He turned back to the island. It was his only hope. He began swimming back towards the island, unaware of what awaited him there.

Elza Walker, a former EMT in Raccoon City now turned Umbrella Resistance fighter, sighed as she leaned against the bars of her cell. The deputy had locked her in there almost three hours ago. The deputy hadn't come back since then, she heard screams and gunfire which died out around an hour ago. Elza turned away from the bars and sat down on the cot. She wondered what happened to Ark. Last she heard from him, he was going to see Dr. Benson, their contact on the island. But that was before she was locked in the cell, Elza tried to figure out why she was locked in this cell. The deputy had come to the house Ark and Elza were staying at, the sheriff was over at the Umbrella facility. The deputy asked Elza to come to the police station, something about a disturbance involving Ark and a local. After arriving at the station, that's when it started. People could be heard screaming outside, a man ran inside the station and told the deputy there was something going on at the local bar. The deputy told Elza to stay there but when she refused, he locked her in the cell "for her protection" he told her. Unfortunately he took the keys with him. Elza buried her head in her hands, she wondered how long it would before someone human came by.

He reached a ladder that was connected to a dock, he managed to pull himself up despite the pain in his head and in his chest. He reached the dock and collapsed on it. He rolled onto his side and looked around, several buildings close by were either on fire or had completely been burned down. He managed to get to his feet, he started checking his pockets trying to find any indication on who he was. He found two clips for a pistol, a Zippo lighter, a crumpled wet pack of cigarettes and an empty shoulder holster. He looked around then saw something up ahead, a pistol lying on the ground. He walked over to it and picked it up. It was a Glock 19 9mm, empty of course. He turned the gun over, the slide was locked back and the magazine was missing. He removed one of the clips from his coat pocket and inserted it into the gun, it fit perfectly. He thumbed the slide release, it seemed second nature to him. He turned and walked off the dock and into the city, he passed in between two of the burning buildings and came out onto a small street. He looked up and down the street, several bodies lay near him. Some of the bodies were chewed on or had a single gunshot to the forehead. He looked around for any signs of life but found none. He looked up and down the street, there were no cars; it was a small enough island. He tried to figure out which way the police station was, maybe try and get some help.

A/N: Now, the reason I deleted the first Full Circle 2 which was supposed to be about Jill's adventure through Raccoon but I realized that it's been done before. Plus, given the fact that I work 40 hours a week, I just don't have the time so I'll just jump right to the story nobody likes to write about. Enjoy, I'll try to update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Full Circle 3

Summary: Ark Thompson finds himself on an island with nothing but a gun and no memory. Takes place during the same time as my next story.

Vincent Goldman smiled as he looked out over the island, fires burned from several spots around the island. He winced as he moved his left arm, he was lucky the bullet had passed straight thru. He managed to patch himself up but he probably would need medical assistance before this night was over. Vincent rubbed his shoulder gently, trying not to upset the wound. He sighed angrily at the thought he let a spy shoot him. It happened earlier that night, he found where the spy was and went there with two guards from the facility. Somehow, he knew they were coming. As soon as they approached the house, he opened fire from one of the open windows. The guard on Vincent's right went down after five shots to the chest. Vincent stood behind the remaining guard who returned fire but it was pointless, the spy had run out of the back of the house and down the street. Vincent and the other guard chased after him, they soon cornered him at the docks. The spy managed to kill the last guard and started running again. Vincent grabbed the guard's pistol and fired. He hit the spy in the back, he couldn't see where because it was dark. The spy turned and fired, he hit Vincent in the shoulder and tried to run again. Vincent shot again and hit him in the back once more. That last shot managed to spin the spy around, Vincent lined up his sights on the spy's head and fired. He knew he hit him in the head, he saw the spy's head snap back from the shot. The spy fell into the water and didn't resurface. Vincent walked over to where the spy stood, Vincent saw the spy's gun on the ground and something that gleamed in the low light. Vincent reached down and picked up a set of dog tags. "Ark Thompson" The dog tags read. Vincent held those tags in his hand now. His instincts told him the spy was dead but his gut said otherwise.

Vincent managed to contact Umbrella headquarters and informed them of the situation, telling them that the spy was the one who released the virus on the island not himself. Vincent received a reply, saying that a helicopter was on its way to pick him up. But Vincent knew that they wouldn't be coming to rescue him. The board needed somebody physical to blame and he was first on the list. Vincent wondered who they would send to clean up the mess. The facility was top priority for Umbrella, they created the T-103's there. Mass produced was a better word. Sure, there were others like it dotted all over the world but this one was ahead of the others and if it fell then the others would have to pick up the slack. It would also be costly to Umbrella, millions of dollars lost in product. But Vincent wouldn't care. By the time the executives found out, he would already be in an Umbrella safe house and calling in a favor to Trent. Vincent smiled to himself. He knew he could rely on Trent. Just as long as you didn't try to fuck him over. If he ever got one whiff that someone was planning on betraying him, well, Vincent along with every other Umbrella employee out there knew of Trent's 'guard dog' Hunk. A shiver passed through Vincent. 'Hunk. What a monster.' Rumor had it that Hunk himself was a BOW. But that was impossible: BOW's didn't have the capacity for thought, for free will. Not even the Tyrants had that capability, too dangerous.

Vincent looked back out the window at the island he destroyed, over 1,000 people had lost their lives becoming creatures of the undead. He sighed. His career as an Umbrella executive was over.

He moved thru the streets, his gun in his hand. He had been searching a small part of island but didn't find anyone yet. He neared a small building with a sign above the door labeled "Arcade" There was a light on in one of the windows, maybe someone was in there. As he started to open the door, he heard a noise from behind him. He turned and saw several men dressed in black coming towards him. They wore what appeared to be black fatigues and armed with submachine guns. He slid his pistol back into its holster. "Hello?" The men stopped and looked at him. "Excuse me, where am I? I woke up and everything is crazy! Can you help?" Two of the men looked at each, almost seemed like they were communicating without words. They both nodded and turned to him, they raised their weapons at him. Time seemed to slow down for him as he drew his pistol. He didn't think as he fired, the report from the gun broke the silence. One of the black clad men screeched in pain as three bullets struck his chest. He fell over, dropping his gun which clattered to the side, as soon as he hit the ground, his skin began to bubble. The bubbles grew larger until he burst and black goo went everywhere. He fumbled for the door as he continued firing, the rest of the black clad gunmen were taking cover behind whatever they could find. He got the door open and went inside, he slammed the door shut and locked it. He leaned against the door and sighed. "Why were they shooting at me?" He wondered aloud. He looked around and saw several bodies littered around. He saw a man dressed in a sheriff's outfit. He approached the man and crouched down, the man had obviously committed suicide. He scooped up the dead sheriff's gun, a SIG P226, and checked it. Empty. He checked the double magazine holster. There was one spare clip. He took it and loaded it into the gun. He stood up as he slid the pistol into his belt. He looked around and found a back door, he opened the door and looked out. No soldiers nearby, he left the arcade and went up the street.

Elza looked up when she heard gunfire. It sounded close but not right outside the door. She got up from her cot and moved to the cell door and tried to look out. The gunfire faded away, the silence of the night replaced it. Elza leaned against the cell door and sighed. She looked up when the front door to the police station banged open. Elza looked up hoping to see a rescue team or the Army, hell, she'd take the National Guard. Her hopes were dashed as two zombies shambled in, one was the deputy that locked her in there. Elza stepped back until her back hit the opposite wall, she tried to put as much distance as she could from them. "Maybe they won't see me." Elza mumbled. The zombified deputy turned towards Elza almost as if he could remember a part of his life, that specific part where he locked her in the cell. "Oh, great." Elza muttered as the zombie deputy made his way over to her. The zombie deputy stuck his arms thru the cell, trying to grab Elza. Thankfully, the cell was wide enough so he couldn't grab her. Elza spied the deputy's revolver in its holster, if only she could grab it. Elza looked up at the deputy, licked her lips and rushed forward. She grabbed the deputy's right arm and pinned it across the cell, she reached thru the bars and grabbed the gun. She yanked it out of its holster and cocked the hammer back, praying there was a bullet in the chamber. She leveled the gun at the deputy and fired, the bullet struck him right in the forehead. The deputy fell backwards and landed on the floor. Elza fell back on her cot. She thumbed the cylinder release and ejected the empty brass. "Fuck" she muttered. "One bullet left." Elza loaded the single bullet back in the gun and closed the cylinder. She inspected the gun: it was a matte black Ruger GP-100 .357 magnum with a 6 inch barrel. "Interesting choice for a deputy." Elza thought as she slid the gun in her belt. Elza pulled the dead deputy closer to her and searched his belt for the keys to the cell. "Damn it!" Elza cursed when she came up empty. She did find a speed loader for the revolver, she slipped that into her coat pocket. Elza's head shot up when a gunshot rang out and the other zombie dropped dead. She looked towards the door to see who it was.

He stood at the end of an alley, the exit blocked off by wreckage. He looked around for another way to go but couldn't see one. He could see the top of the police station over the wreckage. He spotted an open manhole and went over to it, the keys he had the wherewith all to take from the dead sheriff jangled on his belt. He climbed down the manhole and into the sewer, he saw a path that would lead towards the police station. He drew his handgun and did a brass check, satisfied he slid the gun back into its holster. He walked about maybe a block until he came to another ladder, he climbed up and using what little strength he had left, he pushed the manhole cover off and climbed up. He looked around and saw he was right infront of the police station, the front door wide open. He drew his pistol and walked over to the door, he saw a single zombie inside. He raised the pistol and fired. The bullet struck the undead man in the back of the head. He entered the police station and looked up when a voice called out. "Hello? Who's there?" He didn't what to say, he didn't know his own name. "Um, I'm not sure. Do you know what happened here?" He called back. The female voice called back. "Ark? Is that you?" He walked over to the cell area. "Do you know me?" "I should hope so! Where have you been?" He approached the cell door. "I wish I knew. I don't remember anything." The young woman's face saddened. "Ark, it's me. Elza. Listen, get me out of here. The deputy doesn't have his keys so you're" He held up the sheriff's keys. "Great! Now get me out of here." "Uh, which key is it?" He started going thru the keys when he heard a noise from the front door. They both turned towards the door and saw two of the black clad soldiers standing in the door, weapons raised.


	3. Chapter 3

Full Circle 3

Summary: Ark Thompson finds himself on an island with nothing but a gun and no memory. Takes place during the same time as my next story.

Elza watched as Ark pushed away from the cell door and dove behind a desk. Gunfire erupted from the doorway and peppered the desk he was hiding behind. Elza pulled the revolver from her belt, she flicked the cylinder open. "Damn it." She muttered as she closed the cylinder again. She stuck her arm thru the bars and aimed the revolver at one of the soldiers. Elza closed her eyes, she was better at removing bullets from people rather than putting them into people. She opened her eyes and fired. The soldier she aimed grunted as the bullet struck him in the chest, he screeched as he fell. Elza watched in a mixture of horror and fascination as the soldier's body swelled and exploded in a shower of black goo. The other soldier took no notice of this and continued shooting at Ark. Elza opened the cylinder and removed the empty casing, she inserted the speed loader then twisted it and discarded the empty loader. She closed the cylinder and looked up as the soldier aimed at her. Several gunshots sounded and the soldier fell over dead, he too burst into goo. Ark stood up from behind the desk with his Glock raised. He ejected the empty magazine and inserted a fresh one. He slipped the pistol back into its holster, he approached the cell and picked up the keys. He inserted a key, turned it and the cell door open. Elza rushed forward and hugged him, she squeezed him tightly. Ark hissed air thru his teeth. Elza stepped back. "Oh, god. I'm sorry." She peeled off Ark's coat and saw his wounds. "Okay, let's get you back to the house where I keep the medical supplies." Ark nodded and slipped on his coat again. They walked back to the house they used as their cover. Ark sat down in the living room and removed his coat and his shirt. Elza came in with her medical bag and stopped. She saw Ark from behind, she saw the two gunshot wounds in his back: one in his lower back and one in his left shoulder. She also saw numerous scars all over him, it reminded her of how Leon looked when she examined him. Elza composed herself and sat down next to him.

Ark watched as she removed several items from her bag. She soaked a cloth in alcohol and held it up. "This is gonna hurt." Ark nodded, he braced himself. Elza gently pressed the cloth to the wound on his shoulder. Ark groaned and arched forward as the alcohol soaked into the wound. "Sorry! God!" Elza quickly cleaned and dressed his other wounds. Elza examined the wound on his head, it appeared the bullet only grazed his skull but it did more than enough damage. Ark stood and got a fresh shirt, he grabbed a green parka from the bedroom closet. He noticed a black bag on the floor in the closet. He picked up the bag, set it on the bed and opened it. Inside were more magazines for his Glock, a sawed down Mossberg 500 with three boxes of slugs and a second generation Glock 18 along with several magazines for it. Ark loaded the shotgun and the machine pistol and went back out into living room, Elza stood by the window looking out. "What is it?" Ark asked as he pulled the slide back on the Glock 18. Elza turned to him. "Saw someone out there." "One of the soldiers?" Elza shook her head. "No, it was a boy. He must have saw me in the window cause he took off running." Ark handed her the machine pistol. "Let's follow him. He might know something."

Lott Klein sighed as he leaned up against the side of a building, he just outran several zombies. He clutched his baseball bat as he pushed away from the building and continued down the street. Lott was at home with his sister when his dad called from the Umbrella facility. He said there was a leak at the facility and told Lott to stay at home until help arrived. That was two hours ago. But before this whole thing started, Ark saw a man going around town asking about Umbrella's activities. He said his name was Vincent Goldman, but Lott knew he wasn't. Lott told the real Goldman about the imposter, where he was too. Vincent thanked the young man and told him that he and his family would be handsomely rewarded. An hour after that was when the island became overran with some kind of disease. He wanted to go home. He wanted to crawl into his bed and forget everything that had happened in the past two hours. Lott stopped at the front door to his house, he looked around to see if any of those things had followed him which thankfully none did. He went by the house where the spy had been, to see if he had been caught yet. Lott ran when he saw a young woman look out the window and spotted him, Lott recognized her as the new doctor's assistant who had arrived with the spy a few days ago. Lott shook his head as he shut the door behind him, he walked to his and his sister's rooms. Lott stopped at his sister's door, he knocked softly. "Lily?" He called tentatively. He heard the lock click and door swung open. "Lott. Is it safe out there?" Lott shook his head as he entered her room.

Ark carefully looked around a corner then moved out into the street, the young boy about a block ahead of him and Elza. Ark shot a quick glance over his shoulder at Elza who gave him a short nod. "So, tell me more about what happened here?" "Well, according to a contact of Trent's, there was something going on here about the Tyrant's they produce here. So, Leon sent you and me here to investigate." Ark stopped walking. "Leon? Leon." Elza nodded. "Yeah, Leon Kennedy. He's your best friend. You work together." Ark struggled to put a face to the name. Then it came to him. In a brief flash, he saw a man dressed all in black wearing a gas mask. He spoke. "I don't trust them, Ark. They can't be trusted." Ark heard a voice speak in his mind, it sounded like his voice. "Well, what can we do?" Ark shook his head as if to clear it. "Ark? Are you okay?" Elza carefully put a hand on his arm, she could feel his arm stiffen under her touch. "Yeah. It's nothing." Ark looked ahead, the young boy had entered a house. "Come on, I think that's his house." Ark approached the door and rested his hand on the knob, his other hand rest on the butt of the shotgun. Elza palmed her Glock and nodded to Ark. Ark twisted the knob and and pushed the door in gently. The inside of the house was dark, voices filtered down the hall.

Here ya go. Sorry it's short. Been busy with work.


End file.
